Senju Hana
by senju Hana
Summary: cerita ini tentang kakak perempuan Naruto yang seorang Senju bernama Senju Hana, ia adalah anak dari Senju Hiruma dan Uchiha Mamori. ia memiliki kakak laki-laki dan merupakan seorang ANBU yang bernama Uchiha Akihisa. tapi semua keluarganya telah dibunuh Uchiha Madara. bagaimanakah perjalanan hidupnya bersama Naruto? temukan jawabannya setelah membaca cerita ini!


Halo! Ini Fanfic pertamaku tentang cerita Naruto! Aku membuatnya agak mirip dengan animenya sih! Tapi aku membuat beberapa tokoh baru didalam cerita ini.

Pair dalam cerita ini : Gaara x Hana (tokoh baru yang aku buat dan kubicarakan :D).

Rating : T untuk bahasa yang acak-acakan.

**Warning ! bahasa yang agak buruk!. **Aku sebagai penulis baru mohon bantuan kedepannya!

**Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

**Return!**

**Naruto POV. **

_**Flashback **_

Kudengar suara perempuan yang kurasa sedang berada di depanku, tapi.. itu mustahil, sejak semua orang sering menjauhiku. Kurasa ia hanya akan mengejekku lagi.

Selama beberapa waktu aku tak memperhatikannya, aku berpura-pura tak menyadarinya. Namun.. ia terus datang menghampiriku, dan itu membuat semua perhatian orang-orang menuju kepadaku. Dan sejak saat itulah kehidupanku berubah.

"Hey! Kenapa kau sendirian?" Tanya gadis itu dengan lembut. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam mengkilat, Ia manis dan cantik. Matanya berwarna hitam kecoklatan, dengan warna kulit putih. Dia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam polos dengan celana pendek yang juga berwarna hitam.

"….." aku tak menjawabnya. Kurasa ia akan mengejekku sama seperti yang lainnya. Kutatap matanya, kulihat tatapan matanya kepadaku, kulihat tatapan yang sangat hangat terhadapku.

"Kau tidak makan? Kau mau bekalku? Enak loh!" ia menyodorkan bekalnya kepadaku dengan tersenyum, seakan aku berhayal melihat seseorang tersenyum padaku. Rasanya mustahil, Aku tak mampu berkata sepatah kata pun. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada didalam pikirannya.

"hey? Aku selalu melihatmu duduk disini sendirian, kau terlihat sangat kesepian.. mengapa kau tak pernah bermain dengan anak-anak lain!?" ucapnya sambil bersandar di pohon dan memakan bekalnya, .

"aku ingin main bersama mereka, tapi.. saat aku mendekati mereka, mereka selalu menjauhiku .." jelasku padanya. Setelah mendengar jawaban dariku kulihat ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia berkata sesuatu padaku "hn.. bergitu ya? Tenanglah! Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu berada disampingmu! Aku akan menjadi teman, dan kakakmu!".

Mendengar itu semua, rasanya bagai dunia sedang berbalik. Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Mengapa ia sangat baik kepadaku? Apa mungkin ini triknya untuk mengejekku?

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" kataku dingin kepadanya.. aku tak mau lagi di tipu daya oleh mereka.

"hn? Kenapa? Haha.. Kau ini aneh? Apakah perlu alasan untuk menjadi teman?" tatapan matanya yang jujur membuat hatiku terasa sangat senang. Ia berdiri dan berbalik menghadapku dan menjulurkan tangannya padaku dengan senyuman hangat yang terpampang diwajahnya "Namaku Hana, Senju Hana".

Akhirnya, sejak saat itulah. Kehidupanku dan isinya berubah. Mengingat tatapan, perkataan, senyumannya yang sangat tulus padaku itu. Aku sangat senang. Dan sejak saat itulah aku belajar arti dari kata "KASIH SAYANG"

"Hana, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Semua orang melihatku seperti orang zina.. tetapi kenapa kau tidak?" aku masih dihantui oleh ribuan pertanyaan mengapa ia sangat baik kepadaku?

Ia terlihat heran mendengar pertanyaanku, namun.. wajahnya yang semula heran berubah menjadi senyuman yang selalu kuingat. Ia menatap langit biru lalu berbalik kearahku dan berkata "KARENA AKU ADALAH KAKAKMU", mendengar itu semua, rasanya hatiku tak percaya. 'aku mempunyai keluarga?' walaupun kami bukan keluarga kandung, tapi mendengarnya pun aku sangat senang.

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama 'nee-san' jika kau mau.." itulah kalimat yang selalu kuingat darinya, ia adalah orang pertama yang mengakuiku. Ia orang pertama yang selalu memperhatikanku. Aku ingin sekali melindunginya.

"haa! Ehm.. kalau begitu aku berjanji akan melindungi Nee-san dengan seluruh kekuatanku!" ucapku sambil berdiri dan memandang kearah Hana-nee berada.

Hana-nee yang mendengarkan perkataanku terlihat sangat heran, lalu ia mengangkat satu alisnya "hm? Mengapa tiba-tiba membuat janji seperti itu?", aku tak menjawab sepatah kata pun kepadanya, namun aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"hmm.. baiklah aku mengerti, tapi bukannya tugas seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya?" ekspresinya berubah menjadi senang, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam berfikir mendengar jawabannya.

"hmm? Kalau begitu kita akan saling melindungi satu sama lain!" balasku dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

**End flashback**

Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong sekitarku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah melakukan misi. Sejak kepergian Nee-san 3 tahun yang lalu, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi, aku bahkan tak tahu sekarang ia sedang berada dimana.

Rasanya, hidupku telah berubah secara sempurna. Sejak hari itu, aku mulai mempunyai teman yang kupercayai. Itu semua berkat Nee-san. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Rasanya ia seperti menghilang tanpa jejak di muka bumi ini. Sejak hari pencarian itu, aku benar-benar tak menemukan jejak Nee-san sama sekali. Ia benar-benar menghilang.

"haaa.. bosan!" kubaringkan tubuhku di tempat kesukaan Nee-san. Dulu, kami sering bersendagurau disini. Tempat tertinggi dan terdapat banyak angin, juga banyak rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh. Sama seperti namanya.

"Langit yang kosong.. haaa" ucapku sambil menatap langit biru. 'sudah berapa lama aku tak mengunjungi tempat ini ya? Walaupun hanya 2 setengah tahun aku pergi meninggalkan desa, tapi rasanya masih sama saja'. Aku terus menatap langit biru yang kosong sampai seorang gadis memecahkan lamunanku.

"Naruto!" kudengar teriakan perempuan berambut pendek merah muda memanggilku dari kejauhan yang memecahkan lamunanku. Ia terlihat sangat terburu buru, mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Melihatnya membuatku heran, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk langsung menghampirinya.

"ada apa Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terburu-buru sekali? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di desa?" tanyaku lembut dengan membantunya berdiri.

"hah hah hah.. kau harus pergi ke desa!" ucapnya dengan menunjuk kearah desa. 'ia benar-benar kehabisan nafas.. kasihan sekali ..'

"eng? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan mengusap usap rambutku. Aku sangat bingung, memangnya apa yang terjadi?.

"ah! Hana, kakakmu telah kembali!" ucapnya dengan nada semangat, 'Nee-san telah kembali! Baru saja aku melamun tentangnya, dan sekarang ia kembali? Bagus! Kalau begitu aku bisa menunjukkan betapa kuatnya aku sekarang'.

Aku bantu Sakura untuk berdiri dan kembali dengannya kedesa, kulihat semua orang sedang memberi jalan yang lebar. 'itu pasti dia!' setelah melihat itu semua aku langsung berlari menuju bagian terdepan barisan untuk melihatnya lebih jelas seberapa hebat penampilan kakakku sekarang.

Kulihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang hitam mengkilat, dengan warna matanya hitam kecoklatan. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam berlengan panjang dengan rok yang juga berwarna hitam. Ia memakai sepatu yang hampir sama seperti Sakura. 'kakak benar-benar berubah, ia bertambah cantik dan terlihat sangat kuat'.

Setelah melihatnya beberapa saat, kuberlari menghampirinya dan berteriak sambil melambaikan tanganku "Nee-san!". "sudah lama tak bertemu Nee-san!" tambahku.

Ia terlihat agak bingung saat melihatku, kurasa ia sudah lupa denganku. "Nee-san! Ini aku! Naruto!"

"heh?" ia benar-benar terlihat bingung. Memang benar penampilannya berubah, namun.. sikapnya tetap saja sama seperti yang dulu.

"ini aku! Naruto! NA-RU-TO! U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO!" ucapku panjang lebar dengan mempraktekannya. Setelah mendengar perkataanku, kulihat ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi sangat senang.

"Naruto!?" teriaknya tak percaya. Ia memperhatikanku dengan berfikir. 'apakah aku terlalu berubah? Sampai ia tak menyadari kalau ini aku?'.

"He'eh" jawabku dengan mengangguk. Ia langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. "kau memang benar-benar berubah Naruto! Coba kuingat ingat dirimu yang dulu Naruto! Kau benar benar berubah!" ucapnya dengan senyum. Lalu setelah kami menyapa satu sama lain kami berjalan menuju bangunan dimana Hokage mengerjakan tugasnya. (sorry gak tau namanya apa! :D).

"hehe, tapi .. nee-san kau benar-benar sangat berubah!" ucapku kepadanya yang cukup membuatnya terlihat agak bingung.

"hn?" jaawabnya agak bingung.

"iya .. nee-san sekarang terlihat sangat cantik! Daripada sebelumnya, nee-san juga terlihat sangat kuat!" ucapku kekanak kanakan. "terimakasih Naruto" ucap nee-san. "oh iya, kudengar kau berlatih dengan Jiraiya ya?" tambahnya. "ya.. aku belajar banyak darinya.. berkatnya aku merasa diriku sangat kuat sekarang!".

Sambil kami berjalan menuju gedung Hokage, kami berbincang bincang tentang keaadaan desa saat nee-san tidak ada, juga tentang Sasuke.

Kami sekarang sudah sampai di depan pintu kantor baa-chan Tsunade. Setelah melihat pintu itu Nee-san mengetuknya sampai terdengar suara baa-chan "masuk" lalu masuk kedalam ruangan dimana baa-chan Tsunade selalu bekerja.

Baa-chan lalu menoleh kearah kami berdua. "jadi kau yang bernama Hana, Senju .. Hana .. kah?" tanyanya sambil melihat beberapa kertas yang berserakan diatas mejanya. "dan jadi kau adalah cucu dari hokage pertama yang bernama Tsunade itu kah?" Tanya nee-san balik tanpa menjawab pertanyanyaan dari baa-chan. Tatapan nee-san dengan cepat berubah, sekarang ia menatap baa-chan dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"baru pertama ini aku bertemu denganmu, tapi mendengar cerita dari Naruto dan hasil dari akademimu kau cukup kuat" ucap baa-chan dengan wajah sangat serius, "kudengar kau juga adik dari Akihisa, salah satu anbu Konoha yang mati dalam tragedy kyuu-bi 16 tahun lalu" tambahnya.

"dia tidak mati dalam tragedy kyuu-bi, ia dibunuh oleh Uchiha Madara.." sahut nee-san dingin. Baa-chan yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah yang terkejut, namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah normal kembali. Suasana didalam ruangan ini sangat menegangkan bahkan sampai Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan suasana ini terus berlanjut.

"begitu ya? Baiklah, karena kau sekarang ada disini, aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu" ucap baa-chan kepada Nee-san.

**Sakura POV**

"begitu ya? Baiklah, karena kau sekarang ada disini, aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu" ucap Tsunade-sama kepada Hana.

".." ia sama sekali tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsunade-sama, ia bahkan hanya menatapnya dingin. "mengapa kau meninggalkan desa 3 tahun lalu?" tanyanya. "bukan urusanmu .." jawabnya. "baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab .." ucap Tsunade-sama. "jika hanya itu pertanyaanmu aku akan kembali ke desa" ucapnya dingin sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"heii! Tunggu! Kenapa kau begitu Hana!" Teriakku kepadanya. "aku kesini hanya untuk menemuinya dan meminta izin tinggal didesa! Lagipula semua urusanku dan urusannya sekarang sudah selesai bukan!? Dan sekarang apa masih ada yang kau inginkan dariku!?" jawabnya dengan menoleh kearahku. Aku yang mendengarnya tak bisa berkata apapun selain terdiam.

"Kudengar ayahmu seorang Senju dan ibumu seorang Uchiha?" Tanya Tsunade-sama yang langsung membuatnya terlihat agak terkejut. "Senju Hiruma dan Uchiha Mamori kah?" tambahnya. Ia hanya terdiam mendengarnya lalu menoleh kearah Tsunade-sama berada dan membuka mulutnya "kau .. " dengan cukup pelan namun dapat didengar semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tambahnya sambil berbalik menghadap Tsunade-sama. Aku dan Naruto yang berada di ruangan ini rasanya takut sekali melihat pembicaraan dingin mereka.

"tidak ada, aku hanya mencari informasi tentang dirimu .. bukankah wajar seorang Hokage mencari informasi tentang para shinobinya? Apalagi tentang shinobi yang menghilang dari desa tiba-tiba kembali .." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Hana yang mendengar itu semua langsung berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya keluar. "tunggu!" teriak Tsunade-sama kepadanya. Hana yang mendengarnya lalu berhenti dengan menoleh kearahnya. "aku ingin kau pergi menjalankan suatu misi, misinya sangat mudah tapi penting bagi desa.." lanjutnya. "misi tentang apa ini?" Tanya Hana kepadanya. "ini adalah misi untuk mengobati Kazegake dari Sunagakure dan kakaknya Kankuro yang telah diserang Akatsuki beberapa hari lalu.. tapi Kankuro tentu saja telah mendapatkan penawar racun dari Sakura.. kau hanya perlu merawatnya" jelas Tsunade-sama panjang lebar.

Aku dan Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit agak terkejut, karena dihari pertamanya datang kedesa, ia sudah diberkan misi sepenting ini. Apalagi ini adalah misi yang dapat meningkatkan persahabatan antar desa.

**Hana POV**

"ini adalah misi untuk mengobati Kazegake dari Sunagakure dan kakaknya Kankuro yang telah diserang Akatsuki beberapa hari lalu.. tapi Kankuro tentu saja telah mendapatkan penawar racun dari Sakura.. kau hanya perlu merawatnya" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar kepadaku.

Kulihat Sakura dan Naruto agak terkejut mendengar perintah darinya. Mungkin karena ini hari pertamaku dan aku sudah mendapat misi sepenting ini.

"bagaimana? Kau hanya perlu merawat mereka sampai sembuh, setelah sembuh kau dapat kembali ke desa.. misi yang sangat mudah bukan?" ucap Tsunade.

Ku terdiam sejenak berpikir atas tawarannya "sunagakure kah? Baiklah.. aku akan pergi" jawabku.

R&R please!

Hoho, gimana! Ceritanya? Bagus atau jelek!? Review ya? Aku juga butuh bantuannya dalam membuat cerita ini, tolong beri saran! :D

**Hana**

**Nama lengkap : Senju Hana**

**Umur : 17 th**

**Rambut : hitam panjang dan berponi kanan (seperti Erza Fairy Tail).**

**Warna mata : hitam**

**Warna kulit : putih**

**Jutsu : semua elemen kecuali minyak**

**Pakaian : baju berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang dan agak ketat dibagian panggul (seperti Octavia di Tears to Tiara tapi semuanya berwarna hitam). Rok (seperti Erza di Fairy Tail tapi berwarna hitam). Sepatu seperti milik Sakura namun lebih berwarna kehitaman.**

Mungkin aku akan nge-rilisnya beberapa minggu lagi haha :D (sorry kalau chapter nya sangat pendek XD.

_~Tunggu next chapter ya!? ~ _Wew :3 hahahaha :D

14


End file.
